anomali
by Cakue-chan
Summary: Jungkook bahagia, sungguh. [BTS Fanfiction. KookV]
**"Anomali"**

 **Disclaimer :** _as always,_ tokoh bukan milik saya *3* kecuali ceritanya, _btw_.

 **Warning :** curiga ini alurnya membingungkan :"D dan jangan tanya, mendadak Taehyung jadi _breng**k_ di sini #dibuang.

Buat **Blank Tae** sama **Blank Aya** *muaach*

 **.**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gerimis baru saja mampir ketika Taehyung terjaga dari kereta mimpinya.

Ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah nakas samping tempat tidur, meraba barang yang tersentuh dengan ujung-ujung jemarinya, dan berhenti kala layar ponsel berhasil ia rasakan. Di luar sana, di balik jendela dengan gorden sengaja disibak, sesekali guntur menyahut; lambat laun. Pertanda rintik-rintik yang jatuh akan berubah menjadi besar. Taehyung melirik langit sejenak, lantas mendumel dalam hati ketika mendung menyapa. Namun, alih-alih mengucap protes secara lisan, ia meraih ponsel yang sebelumnya ia tunda untuk dilihat lalu berdecak kecil.

Sepuluh notifikasi kotak _chat Line_. Lima pesan belum dibuka. Dan delapan _misscall_ yang terlupakan.

Tidak jauh dari itu, nama Oh Sehun memenuhi layar dengan manis.

"Menginap saja sekarang."

Taehyung berbalik pelan, sebelum tangan menarik selimut beludru untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan penuh. Ponsel berada di genggaman lain, sampai ia mendapati sepasang netra gelap Jeon Jungkook memenuhi fokusnya. Kening mengernyit pelan, sudah berapa lama Jungkook menatapnya?

"Kapan kau bangun?" tanya Taehyung retoris.

Jungkook memejamkan mata sesaat. "Dua menit sebelum kau," sahutnya ringan, lalu kembali memusatkan atensi seluruhnya pada paras Taehyung. "Jadi, apa katanya?"

Seolah ia memiliki daya paham secara otomatis, Taehyung langsung mengecek ponsel. Jari telunjuk begitu telaten bergerak di atas layar, menekan ikon-ikon yang penting sembari membaca sederet abjad. Ia sengaja tidak sadar jika Jungkook tengah memerhatikannya seperti pemangsa.

"Dia akan pulang malam ini." Hening itu pecah ketika Taehyung melapor. "Menurutmu, berapa lama perjalanan dari London ke Seoul?"

"Entahlah," ujarnya datar, meski satu tangannya tidak bisa diam dan menyeret tubuh Taehyung agar berbaring dan masuk di antara kungkungan kedua lengannya. "Aku malas berpikir."

"Hei, kau berat tahu," keluh Taehyung sebal, berontak kecil walau tidak mempan. "Sehun memintaku menjemputnya saat pulang nanti,"

"Itu nanti," Jungkook tidak peduli. "Kekasihmu itu bisa menunggu, Tae."

"Jungkook."

"Hmm…" dagu menyentuh puncak kepala, Jungkook selalu suka aroma vanila yang memanjakan hidungnya. "Sebentar lagi, sungguh. Setidaknya kau menginap di tempatku sekarang."

"Astaga, kau ini kenapa, sih."

Mata ditutup sambil lalu. "Astaga, kenapa kau ini sulit sekali dilepaskan, sih,"

"Tsk."

.

Sebenarnya, hubungan mereka tak jauh dari tanda silang.

Jungkook selalu tahu bahwa ia tak bisa memiliki Kim Taehyung, bahkan dalam kesempatan sekecil apa pun itu. Ia tahu bahwa keegoisannya adalah mustahil. Namun, Jungkook seakan tidak pernah peduli.

Kim Taehyung sadar ia sudah terikat. Karena Oh Sehun mempercayakan perasaannya di sudut hati Taehyung dan seolah buta akan kenyataan. Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Sehun, ia mencintai pemuda itu. Sepenuh hatinya.

Jungkook bilang, Taehyung itu gila.

Dan Taehyung mengatakan hal yang sama karena rela menyimpan hati untuknya.

.

Sehun pemuda yang berani, memiliki komitmen, dan sifat posesifnya yang tinggi. Tapi Taehyung tak pernah suka dengan yang namanya aturan. Untuk itu, ketika pertemuan mereka terjadi pada dua tahun silam di sebuah masa orientasi mahasiswa yang konyol (bagi Taehyung), pemuda AB itu tahu. Sangat tahu.

Bahwa hanya aturan Oh Sehun yang bisa memenjarakannya tanpa ragu.

Hingga pada suatu malam, di antara padat khalayak umum dan kerlap-kerlip nuansa musim dingin, juga butir salju yang cantik;

Oh Sehun mengucap kalimat sakral yang tak pernah Taehyung duga.

"Aku menyukaimu."

(Lantas, kebebasan seperti apa yang kau inginkan, Kim Taehyung?)

.

Sebut saja Jeon Jungkook bodoh.

Ia mana sudi mengaku bahwa ia mengucap permohonan demi sekeping cinta kepada Kim Taehyung. Kali pertama ia melihat pemuda berambut cokelat itu di sebuah kafe unik dan Jungkook merasa lebih tolol lagi karena terjatuh pada istilah yang namanya _love at first sight_.

Jungkook pikir, ia baru saja membuat tiga kesalahan fatal.

Pertama, Jungkook tidak percaya dengan yang namanya kebetulan. Dan jika ia bertemu kembali dengan pemuda berambut cokelat itu untuk kedua kalinya; _dalam situasi kebetulan juga;_ ia akan mengajaknya kencan.

Kedua, toko buku menjadi pertemuan kedua mereka. Tanpa rencana. Tanpa peringatan. Tanpa hembus angin sebagai pertanda kecil. Tanpa persiapan sampai akhirnya kalimat sapa berupa ajakan terlontar kepada Kim Taehyung.

Ketiga, persetan dengan yang namanya cinta. Memang apa salahnya jika teritori miliknya telah diterobos begitu saja oleh Kim Taehyung?

Jungkook pikir, karena Sehun bisa memiliki Taehyung, mungkin ia juga bisa melakukan hal yang serupa.

.

"Bagaimana dengan satu ciuman panjang?"

Kertas dilemparkan dengan mudah, menghempas wajah Jungkook dan Taehyung tergelak dibuatnya. "Jangan bercanda," kelakar Taehyung usil. "Aku hanya akan memberikan bibirku untuk Sehun, Jeon."

Sebelah alis terangkat. "Begitu?"

Taehyung mendengus. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari bibirku?"

" _Well,_ apa ya …" Jungkook menyentuh kening Taehyung, turun hingga pangkal hidung, menetak di mandibulanya, dan berhenti pada belahan yang terkatup. "Aku hanya merasa kurang lengkap."

Pukulan ringan mengenai bahu tegapnya.

"Lagi pula, apa artinya seks tanpa ciuman?"

" _Meh,_ " sela Taehyung sarkastik. "Itu tidak jauh berbeda seperti pertanyaan _apa artinya ciuman tanpa perasaan_?"

.

Nyatanya, Kim Taehyung adalah pendusta.

Malam setelah pertengkarannya bersama Sehun tak kunjung menemukan titik terang dan ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Jeon Jungkook selama mungkin, janjinya dilupakan dengan begitu ringan.

Bibir keduanya bertemu. Entah beberapa detik. Terlalu lama sampai Taehyung melupakan isak dan air mata yang mengalir bebas di kedua pipinya.

Panas. Begitu pas.

Tanpa ada kata cinta yang terempas.

( _Sebab, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menjilati luka satu sama lain)._

.

"Aku pergi."

Ujung _converse_ diketuk pelan, tas ransel ditarik sampai terasa nyaman di belakang punggung, dan tak lupa pula topi _yankee_ membalut kepala dengan nyaman. Di matanya, di mata Jeon Jungkook atau mungkin di mata Oh Sehun, Taehyung layaknya porselen berharga.

Kau bisa memilikinya kapan saja, namun lepas di saat bersamaan. Begitu mudahnya sampai Jungkook tak bisa menyentuhnya seorang diri.

"Masih dua jam lagi, kau yakin pergi sekarang?" Bukan maksud basa-basi, Jungkook hanya tak rela melihat Taehyung keluar dari pintu apartemennya begitu saja. Waktu tak pernah memihaknya dengan adil, dan Jungkook membencinya. "Kekasihmu itu manja sekali."

"Hei, hei," kilah Taehyung jail, menoleh dan menatap sosok tinggi Jungkook dengan punggung bersandar pada daun pintu, tampak angkuh berdiri di ambang pintu dan kedua lengan bersilang defensif di depan dada. "Jaga ucapanmu itu, Jeon. Aku mencintainya."

Bola mata berotasi malas. "Hidupmu akan jauh seribu kali bahagia jika denganku."

"Oh, ya?" Taehyung tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. "Hm, tawaranmu meyakinkan sekali."

Jungkook mendengus.

"Ya Tuhan, siapa yang manja di sini? Aneh sekali melihatmu merajuk, Jungkook."

"Aku tidak merajuk," sanggah Jungkook, beringsut dari tempatnya dan berhenti tepat di depan Taehyung. "Kau saja yang menyebalkan." Satu kecupan singkat berhasil menyentuh pipi kanan si pemuda Kim. "Sering-seringlah mampir jika Tuan Oh-mu itu meninggalkanmu terlalu lama."

Anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Omong-omong, aku mencintaimu, Kim."

Hening tiga detik. Hingga sudut bibir tertarik ringan dan membentuk senyum simpul dengan begitu lugasnya. Manis, manis sekali. "Aku tahu itu."

Diam-diam Jungkook berharap lebih.

.

Jungkook tak pernah mengeluh dengan kenyataan. Ia bahagia, sungguh. Selama ia bisa melihat Taehyung berlari bebas di dalam kotak-kotak memorinya, terjatuh di antara ilalang yang tinggi, dan ia mendekapnya dengan begitu erat.

Taehyung terlalu buta akan rasa salah, atau mungkin ia terlalu bodoh untuk merasakannya. Asalkan karma tak ingin merenggut kebahagiannya, ia bebas melakukan apa pun. Sampai kapan pun.

Semesta tak mengenalkan mereka pada rasa sakit. Atau kecewa. Atau juga perih juga iri yang menggerogoti. Karena bagi Taehyung, tak ada luka yang lebih sakit daripada pengkhianatan. Jungkook berkata ia tidak setuju, saat ia sadar rasa cintanya terhadap Taehyung berubah pesat menjadi ingin memiliki. Dari memiliki berubah menjadi memonopoli. Dan semua itu membentuk pribadinya lebih, lebih, lebih posesif. Namun, ia sengaja diam agar Taehyung tidak menyadarinya.

Jungkook bahagia, begitu pula dengan Taehyung.

Karena hubungan mereka adalah anomali, bukan begitu?

.

" _Aku mencintaimu_."

" _Aku tahu_."

 **.**

 **.**

" _You are my anomaly; my circle of calm, in an angry sea."_

 ** _(t. m. h)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **A/N :** /boboan/ terima kasih sudah membaca, kotak review selalu terbuka kok~ /boboan lagi/


End file.
